Arrendil
by Fionnbharr
Summary: A Child is sent to another place
1. A Mothers Heart

Chapter 1: A Mothers Heart

They were after her; she clutched her precious bundle to her breast and she ran. She ran as if all the evil in all the world were fast on her heels. And it was truth. She was the last of her people left alive from her encampment, her and her precious bundle. She had to get the child to some form of safety but where. She remembered that there was a place ahead where her people said that the veil between the worlds was the thinnest if she could just reach that place, if it was indeed there. She was wounded and though she ran with a speed that would astonish most, she was slowing. It was her mother's heart that gave her a renewed strength. She looked over her shoulder and she could not see them those dark minions of evil. But she could hear them and they're slavering. There it was, she could just see the glow up ahead that only she and her kind could see, a glow that signaled the thinness of the veil. At last she had reached it. She did not know if this would be a safer place that she sent her child but it was her only choice she could not go with him, there was not enough room, the space was too small. She put her head through for just a second and saw green fields and in the distance a dwelling. There were flowers there and much beauty and it felt like a place that had not known the horrors that her people had seen. Her child was the last hope of a doomed race and she had to send him away so that he could reach manhood and come back and save his people. She took a necklace from around her neck and held it in the palm of her hand, she looked at her sleeping child and at the necklace and then she whispered words over it and the necklace began to glow blue. After the glow died down she placed the necklace around her baby's neck and kissed him. "Sleep Arrendil may the peace of Eru guide you and protect you and when you are grown may this amulet show you who you are and what your people are and may you see the truth and come back home for you are the only light left us in this dark world you are our only hope my beloved". She whispered words of protection over her child. She could hear the dark ones coming closer. She took her little one and placed him on the other side of the thin veil and then whispered words that would hide the veil for a time, so that the evil ones could not find the opening. Then with tears falling down her cheeks she whispered Arrendil and stood up and she ran…


	2. A Baby's Cry

Chapter 2 A Baby's Cry

He had been warm and it had been dark he could feel the beating of his mothers heart and then he was taken from that warm place and put in a place of Great light and he cried. He wanted to hear the beating of that heart but now it was taken away from him and he cried even louder. 

Rosie heard something, but what she heard was impossible. She heard a babies Cry. She had been sitting in her garden playing with her flowers making them grow and babies were not part of her life's equation. She got up and followed the sound. It was coming from the field. She ran. The sound was getting louder. There in a little clearing surrounded by flowers was the most amazing thing that she had ever seen in all of her thirty-two years, it was a baby wrapped in a fine blanket. The child had kicked off his blankets and she could see little leather shoes on his tiny feet. She looked around and she could see nothing and now one else. She went over to the child and picked it up and the baby stopped crying. "Oh Little one where is your mother" She started cooing and making little soothing sounds to the baby and all the while she was looking for some sign of the babies mother. There were no tracks none at all. It was as if the child had just been placed here in this spot and had appeared out of nowhere. It was a mystery that she realized that she could not solve, and now there were more important things to look after. She looked at the baby and she saw that there was blood on the blankets, she became frightened and started to examine the child for a source for the blood but she soon realized that the blood was on the outside of the blanket and not coming from the child. She looked at the baby. He had dark almost jet black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that Rosie had ever seen. And he had cute little pointed ears much like her own. He was an elvish baby that much was certain but in all of her life she had never seen an elf of her world with blue eyes. In fact she had never seen blue eyes in anyone before not even the humans. Somehow she did not think that this child had come from any place on her world and for the first time she found herself believing in the legends of her people, talking about other worlds that were very close to her own. She looked at the baby again and around his tiny neck she could see a necklace. She looked at it closer. At first when she looked at it she could not see anything and then as she looked it started to glow blue and then she saw letters appear upon it. It was a word that she did not know but somehow Rosie knew that it was a name. It said Arrendil. "Oh I think you were very much loved Arrendil, I do not know why you are here, but somehow I think that your mother was in deep trouble and the only thing she could think to do was to send you somewhere safe. You are lucky little one for this is the safest place that I know. I do not know what your fate is but I will Love you and guide you and protect you as if you were my own. And with the blessings of Eru maybe someday we will find out who you are and where you came from. Right now though, I think that you need to be feed and changed for you are wet." She took the baby in her arms and stood up and walked across the field to her home.


	3. The Child

Chapter 3: The child

He was such a sweet child that much was obvious. He did not fuss when she changed him. And he was so hungry. But what was the undoing of Rosie was his eyes, those incredible eyes they just seem to peer into her soul. it was as if he had understanding behind his eyes. He reached his little baby hand and touched her face and laughed and with that laugh she was undone. She drew him to her and hugged and kissed the little one. Rosie knew that there was no way that she was going to give this little one up unless his mother came for him herself. "Alright Arrendil, you are already part of my heart from now until forever." It was late that night of the same day same day and Rosie had gone out of her house to see if the stars were out. They were and it was a very clear night so a thousand stars were there for all the world to see. She could not contain the feeling in her heart she had to share it. She went to where the baby lay and picked him up and Arrendil looked at her and it was such a sweet look that it brought tears to her heart. "Come Little One I want you to see something" She took him outside and presented him to the Stars " Here Arrendil is your heritage and what I hope will be your great love. It is said that these stars are the souls of those that were truly loved in the world and that their spirits were placed there to give us hope and so that we could know that with love we can accomplish anything. We look at them and we know that there is always hope. See them Arrendil may Eru make them a part of your soul. 

Arrendil was five years old and he was forever getting into mischief, Rosie had to always be on her toes with him. Rosie had not seen much of her people. She had not been to the gatherings since Arrendil had come into her life. But that was not a big thing. Her people knew that they had plenty of time on this earth and five years was not much time in the scheme of things. It was not as if Rosie did not want to go it was just that she was so absorbed in Arrendil. She also was not sure how she was going to answer the inevitable questions that would come because of this bright child from another place. Her people would love him that much she knew they loved all things especially children. But they would feel it was their duty to find where he came from. But she knew if she spent enough time with him for her people to realize she had formed a Shoini, the bonding that they would not take him from her love. Rosie knew that there was something remarkable about her little Arrendil. He was far more intelligent than other children of her people at this age, and he had the mind speech. That should have only come when he had reached the age of ten. 

That he was of elven kind there was not doubt, but he gave much credence in her mind of the legends that her people had of the other place. Her people had not always lived here. In the beginning when they had awoken and the world was full of darkness and stars the Valdarie, the great singers had led many of them on a long journey through many places and veils. They had brought them to this bright place because one of their own, the Lord of Discord had tried to destroy her peoples souls.  There was much strife caused from the dark one and not all of her people escaped his clutches. Many of them had disappeared. Beyond the mountains there were rumors of many evil things that were held at bay behind the veil of this world and that world of evil. Stories said that there were doors over and in the mountains that could let you enter the other places. But none of her people had ever pursued this. 


End file.
